


Moving Mountains

by annetta23



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: Now divorced and single, Armie Hammer had totally moved on. But healing was moving mountains.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 22
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**ARMIE**

There’s calming, energizing silence. The one you crave at noon, once you’re done with people and whatever they want from your time. Then there’s the haunting silence, the one you thought you were craving until you knew better.

Armie was not looking for this; the silence replacing his kids. There’s no Harper and her giggles, or Ford and his antics. Not until the next weekend. 

“Any update?” Armie exhaled to the phone. “Deals?”

“Uh, no. Not really.”

Armie frowned. His agent must be joking.

“Oh, come on. From tons auditions we did? I must be signing something now.”

“Armie,”

Something in that tone made Armie rolled his eyes.

“You are...going through a hard time. I think it’s totally fine to take a break.”

“I don’t need a break! I’m having too much break!” Armie exploded. “A break is my daily job now, are you kidding me? I need a distraction from this 'break' more than anything,”

“And a job is not a distraction. I’ll keep you updated, OK? Seriously, do a hobby. Go somewhere.”

Unbelievable. Now suddenly those studios didn’t want some drama to help boost their movies? A divorce should do it, no? But two minutes later, Armie felt disgusted with himself. Maybe he did need some break.

And two minutes later, his phone was beeping. Armie read the brief message, and he’s afraid that he had started to hope for something he really shouldn’t be. 

But was that even something new? This hope was his wildest fantasy for years.

> **From: Timmy**
> 
> I’m sorry, Armie. Hoping the best for you and El.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know I’m stupid.” Armie ended the silence. “I speak before I think. That was mean, and I am truly sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the second and third chapter, but I merged them to make up for the short pilot XD
> 
> I have made older Charmie fics you may wanna check.

**TIMOTHEE**

> **From: Armie**
> 
> Thank you. How are things, timmy tim?

The fact that no one dared to start a FaceTime and just wrote a polite, dull text was proof that Timothee was not the only one struggling. Timmy knew what he felt, but not sure on what could and should be said. He still couldn’t believe the divorce happened.

_Armie is single now._

“Whoa, Timothee Hal,” 

Disgusting. Timothee collapsed on his couch, disappointed with his own thoughts. But it’s just inevitable, if Timothee could reason. It’s not that he’s cruel or careless. It’s just that obviously, he had shared more memories with Armie, spoken or not, and not the now-separated couple.

Fairly, Timothee had to admit that was a lame excuse to deny the truth.

Timothee grabbed his phone; he had to reply anyway. This was going to be hard, but at least he didn’t have to come up with more empty kind words.

> **To: Armie**
> 
> Could be better, honestly. Wanna meet up and chill?

Yeah. That should do it. It’s just a question, right? Yet Timothee spent the next five minutes biting his nail, worried if that was actually too offensive. It might send a different message, and Timothee swore he just wanted to see Armie as a caring friend. They could do better than texts.

Eventually, Timothee shut his eyes tight and pressed “send”. Lo and behold, the reply came not even thirty seconds later. Peeking from behind his poor pillow, Timothee read,

> **From: Armie**
> 
> Actually my agent just told me to fly somewhere. It’s New York then. See you very, very soon.

“Are you kidding me?!”

Timothee sat up so quick his head started turning. He looked up to his window facing out, calling back the memory of the last time Armie was spending the night here. Topless, looking far out, Armie would stand by that window in the morning. Watching the orange New York skyline while it’s still clean, until his coffee got a tad too cold. 

And from this very couch, Timothee recalled, he would just admire the view in silence while mentally thinking if life was different.

Timothee would stick with the memories. Possibilities made him nervous, but hoping was tempting. As tempting as the wild scenarios forming in his head. 

Under his pouring shower, Timothee tried to push those thoughts away. He should not be thinking of Armie with such lack of decency. He tried, he fought, but eventually, Timothee surrendered. 

He had to face the fact that he’s just a boy.

“Oh, Armie...Oh, God,"

Timothee rested on the wall, reached down and whispered the familiar name. Again and again, breathier each time. He came soon after, and in fact it helped him to sleep better that night.

But who knew about tomorrow?

  
  


**ARMIE**

It’s hard to hide being over six feet; hoodie and cap could only do so much. Somehow, Armie managed to exit the LaGuardia building rather smoothly, despite some suspicious stares, and quickly got into his rented car.

One cabin bag was key.

Armie tried to sleep; he just didn’t want to think much until he got to Timothee’s place. He had texted his arrival time. Not only to make sure Timothee would be home to open the door, but also to give him some time to prepare for this meeting.

Armie knew he couldn’t be the only one feeling fidgety, inside and out, about this reunion. He couldn’t even take off even just a bit. He pulled out his phone, and watched some silly videos of his babies. It’s doable now; Armie was not feeling any pinch on his chest anymore watching his kids on the screen.

But maybe being nervous distracted him.

Pushing the intercom moments later, Armie took a deep breath. He’s here, in New York to meet Timothee. Just now he realized, he’s not nervous.

It's actually his excitement.

The waiting felt longer than just the actual few seconds, since Armie rang the bell to the moment Timothee popped his mop of hair out with his usual smile. Armie knew he got red just by watching Timothee’s eyes disappear to his cheekbones.

“Armie,”

“Hey. Hey!”

They reunited in the tightest hug, and Armie literally could feel a huge burden falling off his chest. Timothee’s hair smelled exactly how he remembered, and his skinny frame just felt...right.

“Again, I’m sorry, okay?” Timothee whispered. “But I’m glad to see you.”

“I’m glad to see _you_ ,”

They let go and got inside. Everything was just how Armie remembered them. From the only couch in front of the TV, consoles on the floor, the small dining table with four tiny chairs, to his favorite spot by the window facing out.

“You can take off the hoodie,” Timothee coming from the kitchen with two Cokes. “Well, you’ve been here. You know what to do, you know where things are. How was the traffic?”

On the couch, sipping delicious cold Coke, stories and laughs just started rolling. They didn’t even have to try to have a good time like the old times. Timothee and his adorable awkwardness alone would be a start of a new topic.

“You look good,” Armie said without thinking. Timothee froze, before taking a big gulp out of his can. His curls were not as kinky now, but Armie could tell something had been done recently to his eyebrows. That brought Armie to some pictures people tagged him of Timothee on some red carpet, with obviously some gloss on his lips.

This boy was just beautiful.

“Uhh…” Timothee smiled at his feet. “Anyway...how’s Ford and Harper? How’s Elizabeth?”

_Seriously?_

“How’s Elizabeth?” Armie frowned.

“Yeah,” Timothee blinked. “What?”

_Why again should he bring up that name?_ Armie exhaled, and before he realized it, his empty can was wrecked in his hand. 

“Why don’t you just ask her yourself?” Armie snapped, looking far out the window. “You can always text her. How do I know?”

And that burden was back, bigger, heavier, pushing Armie’s chest with both anger and regret. He didn’t mean to react like that, but it’s something you just couldn’t plan. The mention of Elizabeth’s name just made Armie realize he had successfully managed to clear his system off that name these past few days. And he wanted to keep it like so.

“Okay,” Timothee got up. “Okay. I’m just gonna...uh, wash some dirty dishes. Just...real quick.”

“Wait. Timmy? Fuck,”

Armie detected the pain in Timothee’s small voice as he disappeared to the kitchen. This couldn’t be the start of their perfect first day, but it’s too late. It’s done. Armie waited for a while before he got up and walked to the kitchen with heavy feet.

Obviously, the sink was clean, dry and shiny. There was no dirty stuff to wash. Timothee rested by his side on the fridge, staring at whatever it was on the wall in silence. Armie could only watch his slim back from the door. 

“You know I’m stupid. I'm this big, stupid fool.” Armie ended the silence. “I speak before I think. That was mean, and I am truly sorry.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, he could literally cum from just listening to the music that was all the sounds Timothee was making.

**TIMOTHEE**

“You know I’m stupid. I'm this big, stupid fool.” Armie ended the silence. “I speak before I think. That was mean, and I am truly sorry.”

Unspokenly, Timothee admitted everything. He knew Armie, but it didn’t mean he could handle all sides of him. Candid Armie...Timothee adored that specific trait of the man, but now it’s causing him pain. He started wondering, if it was actually his fault; opening the topic instead of just leaving it to Armie if he indeed was willing to open up. 

“Timmy,”

The hair on Timothee’s neck stood up, as his back brushed against Armie’s thin shirt, and a warm breath blew his ear. This familiar heat and proximity...Timothee dreamed about them being this close again. How he wanted to just turn around, and erased what just happened with a kiss.

But he couldn’t just let go like that. He wished he could.

“It was a genuine question,” Timothee said without moving. “I texted her, and never heard back. I knew she read it. I thought you...I don’t know,”

The silence followed said a lot of things. Maybe Armie was thinking, or in shock, or actually totally careless. But Timothee could hear the riot growing in Armie’s mind. It’s louder than the silence.

“Just...forget her,” 

Armie’s touch on his elbow forced Timothee to turn. He really tried not to, but his sight went directly to Armie’s thin lips. Timothee was losing control, his body was moving away from his mind. The next thing Timothee knew, he had reached up and gently caressed Armie’s soft stubbles. 

Armie just melted right there and then. He hissed to Timothee’s skin,

“Tell me...Tell me you forgive me first,”

  
  
**ARMIE**

How Armie craved for this touch, but more than anything, he needed to know if he was forgiven. He held tight to Timothee’s hand, planted many small kisses to the soft vanilla skin grazing his own. It was him pleading, missing, obsessing, trying.

And a small smile broke on Timothee’s face, like the humble dawn excusing the night. Timothee nodded, and that was enough for Armie to breath again. Gone were his fear and regret, replaced by a desperate, raging force to claim the boy in front of him. Right now, all of him.

There’s no doubt in Armie’s mind that he would explode and just scattered. But a foreign power led him to cherish the beauty of this moment, instead of blindly exploiting the lust from the get go. Armie wrapped his hand around Timothee’s waist, pulling him close until their noses brushed. As cheesy as it may sounded, that spark in Armie’s chest felt magical.

Timothee moaned, offering his open mouth, and that spark turned to a sky full of bursting fireworks. 

Off their tops, Armie went straight to Timothee's neck; sucking, kissing, and teasing down to his hard nipples. Armie could spend the night just licking every inch of Timothee’s skin. Yeah, he could literally cum from just listening to the music that was all the sounds Timothee was making, with every mark and trail Armie left with his mouth.

“Armie, Armie,” Timothee choked, forcing Armie to look up. “Let’s go to the room...or the couch, I don't care,”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take it,” Armie pulled Timothee down hard, bucking his hips violently. “Cum with me. Come on,”

**TIMOTHEE**

What did he say in his prayer last night? 

Timothee threw his briefs away, still couldn’t believe his view. Naked Armie hungrily scanning up and down his body from the foot of the bed, obviously trying to contain himself. He might be shy, but Timothee would be an object for Armie’s eyes to exploit, any days.

He crawled to the corner, and took Armie in.

Timothee made sure Armie would watch every progress. From the small licks around the head, and how he was closing his lips tight around Armie’s shaft, moving all the way down to the base.

“FUCK ME,” Armie’s head fell far back. “Oh, Timmy...Just like that,”

Timothee kept sucking, definitely taking his time savoring all the little changes in Armie’s expression. As crazy as it sounded, Timothee craved the repeating stab to his throat, even enjoying how his eyes started to water from that slight choked sensation. The harder Armie’s fists pulling his hair, the wilder Timothee worked.

And when suddenly Armie stopped rocking, butterflies started moving wildly in Timothee’s stomach. He knew what was coming. The thought alone had pushed him too close to the edge.

Sure he liked sucking Armie’s cock, but nothing could top the ecstasy of being stretched by a tongue.

“Anything been here since the last time?” Armie grunted, teased, parting Timothee’s ass cheeks. “Anyone?”

“Dude,” Timothee chuckled. “Of course n-Oh! Oh!”

The first long, pressing lick around his hole felt heavenly already. Too good it’s torturing, but Armie and his tongue had no mercy, and it’s not like Timothee would change anything. Armie went all over, pushing his tongue in and out of Timothee, steady yet slow. And when Armie sucked the skin right below the balls, Timothee felt like dying but floating in heaven at the same time.

“Shhh. You okay? Yeah?” Armie got up, nestling on Timothee’s sweaty shoulder. ”Condoms in that drawer, right?”

Taking a deep breath, Timothee curled like a fetus on his side, wrapped within Armie’s protective limbs. With a slow thrust, Armie entered, and a big void somewhere in Timothee's mind was also aided. 

“Oh, Armie," Timothee moaned. "Oh, my,” 

Speechless, he just lifted his leg higher to his chest, and his whole body tingled. Yeah...That’s the spot. Timothee couldn’t think straight, but his body sure still knew how to make things feel even better than amazing. 

“So freakin tight,” Armie growled, beginning to slam his hips furiously. “Oh my god…”

It’s impossible to keep it like this, or they wouldn’t last long. Timothee didn’t want to cum yet, and he missed kissing more than anything. So they stopped, reluctantly, and just made out for a bit. 

“You’re so red,” Timothee observed, tracing an invisible line down Armie’s face. “So handsome,”

“Shh, would you shut up?" Armie grinned. "I’m not done kissing you, Mister,”

They French kissed some more, and when they couldn’t breathe anymore, and Timothee’s neck felt raw from all the biting, Armie moved back against the comforter. With a smile, Timothee went down and began the ride. Side to side, up and down, he moved ever so slowly. Torturing. That satisfied, tortured look on Armie’s face was everything.

Eventually, Timothee let Armie to take control and fucked him senseless.

“Take it,” Armie pulled Timothee down hard, bucking his hips violently. “Cum with me. Come on,”

How he exploded, Timothee couldn’t even remember. Maybe he even passed out for a few seconds there. 

“You’re gonna pay for this,” Timothee chuckled, looking up from Armie's cum-drenched chest, awarded with a frown.

“I’m so sore...And I can tell I have hickeys all over my neck.”

“Well,” The look on Armie’s face confirmed everything. “Sorry not sorry. I’ll bathe you after this.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like a deja vu back to that balcony scene, only this time Timothee could see it himself.

**TIMOTHEE**

After a few days, Timothee really could get used to the warm sheet all over the bed instead of just his side. His bed was not the biggest, making it even better to share it with Armie. More reasons to sleep attached to each other.

Waking up this morning though, the other side was strikingly cold. Obviously empty. Weird, but Timothee had a guess where Armie could possibly be. He didn’t need to freak out yet; Armie’s bag was still unmade in the corner.

It felt like a _deja_ _vu_ back to that balcony scene, only this time Timothee could see it himself. Armie on his favorite spot by the window, watching the sky afar only in his briefs, looking as perfect as a human could be. When the fans and press called him painting-like beautiful, Timothee always wondered if they just couldn’t find a fitting analogy for Armie’s perfection.

“Hey,” on his tippy-toes, Timothee kissed Armie’s back. “Good morning. What’s going on?”

“Hey, Sexy. I was just thinking,”

“Fill me in, Greek God,” Timothee chuckled, “Please?”

And just like the balcony scene, Timothee knew it was serious, whatever it was going in Armie’s head. Maybe he should be worried. What if Armie decided his life was too hectic now for a “new” love? What if their version of romantic Italian Summer was also just a seasonal discovery? How would he be, to wake in a cold bed again?

“I was just thinking...about us.”

Timothee nodded. He couldn’t read anything from Armie’s eyes. Armie offered his hand before continuing, and Timothee knew his own hand was low-key trembling when he reached out.

“We’ll figure it out. I WILL figure it out, OK? Between home and New York. Our crazy jobs, my kids, the press. Oh the press,”

Armie stopped just to exhale. Timothee wished he knew where this was going.

“They’re gonna have a field day. They would blame you for nothing. Timmy, we’ll take it slow, but I swear soon we’ll walk to Halal holding hands. But we’ll take it slow, OK? OK, sweet tea?”

That was beyond OK. The determination in Armie’s voice had erased all fear. It pinched Timothee’s heart, how Armie wanted him to be safe. How he thought about _their_ future, even with all the changes in his life right now. How willing Armie was to “figure it out” alone.

But that’s silly. Adorable but silly, just like Armie, Timothee thought.

“This is not your battle alone,”

Timothee smiled, though he felt like crying, and got on his toes again for a peck.

“WE WILL take it slow, figuring it all out together. Holding hands to Halal sounds really good, though.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One cheek pressed to Timothee’s chest, she was definitely fast asleep, unbothered.

**EPILOGUE**

“I don’t know who eats hot dogs in small pieces,” Armie chuckled, pushing the plate in front of clapping Ford. “But I guess you do. You eat here, OK? Daddy gonna check on Harper.”

The kids were so good during the short flight, but Armie knew it wouldn’t be smooth like that for long. Harper started to get sleepy and cranky, while Ford was in a good mood but wanted some “small bites”. 

At least one little rascal was settled.

“OK where is she?” Armie washed the fork and knife. “She needs to change. Harper? Com-”

“Ssshh,”

Harper was already in her little dress, straddling Timothee comfortably against the headboard. One cheek pressed to Timothee’s chest, she was definitely fast asleep, unbothered. Just when Armie thought the view couldn’t be better, Timothee carefully fixed the little flower hair clip holding Harper’s side bangs.

_ My poor heart _ , Armie thought.

“Aw, Timmy. You changed her too,” Armie whispered and kissed Timothee’s temple. “Did you struggle with the leggings?”

“Harper helped,” Timothee said softly, smiling. “Could you pick her? Let’s just tuck her in.”

And soon both kids were asleep, and finally Armie could have more than just a welcome kiss from Timothee. Maybe they even needed to escape to the bathroom now for a quickie; their nights wouldn’t be the same with the kids. At least for this visit.

Armie pushed willing Timothee against the fridge, and just attacked the moment Timothee tilted his neck. 

“I might explode right here in this kitchen,” Armie took a bite. “You know how hot it was, seeing you with the kids like that?”

“I know. I’m a wife material,” Timothee chuckled. “To the bathroom. Come on, Daddy.”

**THE END**


End file.
